


Paperwork

by princessbilbo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbilbo/pseuds/princessbilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another very short drabble to fill my Zuki mood. In this Suki and Zuko are just so consumed with work can't seem to handle it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

Suki sat on the other side of the desk, looking over the papers that Zuko handed her. Though he asked her there for help, it felt like they hadn’t gotten anything done, which was starting to annoy both the Fire Lord and the warrior.

“Alright. This sounds good.” Suki said, setting down the parchment.

Zuko looked up at her. “It isn’t done yet. That’s only page three out of five.”

Suki just looked at him in horror. “What?”

“Sorry.” He said, and he really meant it.

“It’s fine.” She sighed and reached over for the next page.

This time she didn’t read it. She just stared at it and placed it back on the desk, trying to get herself to read the first word.

“I can’t do this.” She finally voiced.

Zuko looked up in shock, but then again, he could understand. He couldn’t write another letter, let alone a word.

“Maybe we need a break.” He said.

“Maybe?”

“We need a break.” He corrected himself.

Zuko pushed the paper away from him. He didn’t want to look at it any longer. But even though it was out of his sight, it wasn’t out of his mind. All of it still ran through his mind. Sentences and paragraphs formed in his head, so even though he was trying not to work, he was working.

“Ugh! This is not working.” He complained.

Suki smiled, and before he realized it, Suki was leaning across his desk and her face was only inches away from his.

“I know one thing that can help you get your mind off of everything.” She said.

“And what might that be?” He asked.

Her reply didn’t come with words; it came with a kiss. She pressed her lips against his. 

“I think I like this break.” Zuko grinned as their lips parted.

“Then maybe we should find a better place to have this break.”

“We should.”


End file.
